Blue Moons and White Skies
by Pflow
Summary: She thought she was safe with the humans. But what's a young Miko to do when she suddenly finds herself in Demon world? Especially when she finds herself in the 'care' of the stoic Demon Lord of the West. Will she be able to keep all of her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moons and White Skies

Preface

* * *

A beautiful young woman ran down the hall leading to an imposing vault, desperately trying to reach the tiny artifact responsible for all this trouble. Masking her aura and scent she moved quickly and quietly trying to avoid the bloodshed that surrounded her. Right now she had only a single purpose. Reikai was in chaos; many came to lay claim to the Shikon no Tama. It was her duty as the Shikon Miko to keep it safe and that is exactly what she was planning on doing.

As soon as the jewel was in her possession, she made haste to find her family. As she walked through the palace it seemed that the threat was dying down as the death count of the enemy rose. Although the attack was manageable, it was the sixth one this month. As soon as news broke of the jewels location her home has become a beacon for power hungry demons and spirits. A change had to be made and soon.

She walked into the courtyard where she saw her deadly mother shoot down a crowd of lower level demons with the arrow laced with her purity. Midoriko, her mother was once the strongest miko in existence, none could rival her power but that all changed when she was born. At sixteen her power surpassed her mother's threefold and has been increasing ever since.

"This attack was more severe than the last Kagome. It was handled well enough, but it will only get worse" Her mother softly remarked as they walked together to the security of her private chambers, "We need to move the jewel. It's not safe, even in the vault."

Kagome had a pensive look on her face; it was as if reality was finally sinking in and she just didn't know what to do. She never asked for this responsibility, for all this power. The weight of the world was starting to take a toll and the journey had barely even begun. But she steeled her resolve just as quickly as she questioned it.

"I know mother, but where are we going to hide it?" Kagome asked

"In you." Kagome turned around when she heard the baritone voice unmistakably belonging to her father, King Yama, ruler of the Spirit World. "You are the Shikon Miko, in theory the jewel in an extension of you and you of it. Right now the Four Souls reside in the jewel; if we transfer them inside of you the jewel will be rendered useless, it would be no more useful that a mere trinket."

"Is that even possible?" Kagome gasped, "What would that do to me? Would I be able to handle all that power inside of me? I couldn't possibly mask my power and all of that of the jewel as well. Demons would still come."

"You will be able to handle the power my daughter and mask it accordingly, you are the Shikon Miko, the one person who can without becoming tainted. You will keep the Four Souls pure and safe." He continued, "You are stronger that you realize Kagome. And remember, you are more than just a mere miko. You are my blood."

King Yama's' eye soften slightly as he looked at his beautiful daughter, his kind hearted daughter who had not one hateful bone in her body. How he wished he would protect her from all of this but he knew it was Kagome's destiny. If the power of the Shikon no Tama fell into the wrong hands devastation would ripple throughout all the planes of existence. It was a big burden to put this on his daughter, but he had absolute faith in her.

"Demons can access this realm too easily; we need to fortify our security. You cannot remain in Reikai." Her father spoke.

"Then where am I to go?" Kagome quietly asked

"Nigenkai." He father answered.

* * *

_One year later…_

"Kagooommmmmeeeee." Eri whined as they left their last class of the day, "We just have to go out tonight! Exams are over and we need to celebrate."

"And Hojo will be there." Ayumi slyly grinned, "He is so smitten with you and he is just so cute. You have to go one a date with him."

"I know Kagome; you have to let your hair down sometimes." Yuka added

Kagome was useless against the onslaught of her friends pushing her to have more fun _'I have been pretty boring lately.'_ "Okay! Okay! I will go out with you guys tonight, but I will pass on the Hojo part."

"Why?" they all but screamed

"I don't know guys, he just isn't my type." Kagome lamely answered

"Fine. Fine." Yuka rushed, "But you better be ready by 8:00 tonight, we'll swing by to pick you up."

"Okay, bye guys." Kagome said

* * *

Kagome sighed; it has been a year since she arrived to the human world. It took some time getting acclimated but she finally found her place and rhythm in this crazy realm. She enrolled herself into University and works and lives at a local shrine. _'I'm starting to feel really human.'_ She thought as she made her way up the shrine steps.

"Ah! There you are." Aito joyously exclaimed "Just in time to help me with my sutras, I know you kids think demons are a myth now a day, but I'll tell you, there are out there!"

Kagome chuckled as she watched him make his sutras _'useless, the most damage they could inflict would be a paper cut.' _She smiled, she always did find him endearing. "Come here old man, let me show you how to properly make one, don't you remember the last time I showed you."

A few hours later, after Aito calmed down from the excitement of his new sutras, Kagome started making dinner. She stirred the pot aimlessly wondering what her family was up to. If things calmed down or taken a turn for the worse. Not knowing drove her crazy. Since she relocated to Nigenkai she had to cut off all ties to her family, status and birthright. She has masked her power and now appears no more threatening than a female human. _'And here I thought I was in for a whirlwind journey but instead I've been playing ordinary human.'_

Kagome placed the food on the table and she and Aito began to eat. She giggled as she watched him completely miss his mouth. During her time here she has become quite found of the old man, thinking of him as a grandfather. He took her in and helped her when she had nowhere else to go.

"So Kagome, I need help cleaning out that old shed and well out back." Aito said

"The girls are picking me up tonight around 8:00; I could probably get some of it done before they come and finish it tomorrow." Kagome answered

"That would be splendid!" He exclaimed, "Why don't you get started and I'll do these few dishes"

"Sounds like a fair trade." Kagome dryly answered as she got up from the table and made her way to the back yard.

Kagome opened the large doors to the shed to reveal a stock pile of junk. _'Who knew the old man was a closet hoarder.'_ "Hmm, some of this stuff looks like it could actually be worth something, I should call an appraiser." She mumbled to no one in particular and she walked around.

All of a sudden she heard a rustle in the corner and a crash. _'That can't be good.'_ Kagome sought the culprit to find none other than her furry friend Buyo. "You crazy cat, I swear you follow me around as if I had a secret stash of cat nip."

She picked up Buyo but then all of a sudden he leaped from her arms causing Kagome to take a step back and trip over the scattered junk which resulted in her falling into the well. It should have been nothing of consequence, a little fall wouldn't harm her but she knew something wasn't right when she was all of a sudden engulfed in a blue haze of old magic. _'Now this really can't be good.'_

* * *

_A/N: Please not that this isn't edited, if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know. It has also been a while since I posted a new story. This is just an idea that has been rolling around in my head and I thought it was time to put it to paper. I know I had many people following my story Dream Keeper and I want to apologize for not updating that in years, I know I hate it when I get hooked on a story then it never gets finished. I plan to revise and re-post it, I wrote it when I was much younger and I feel that the quality isn't on par. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear birds chirping, as she slowly opened her eyes she noticed she was at the bottom of that dank, dusty old well. As she gazed upward toward the sky she noticed it was a clear sunny day in the peak of the afternoon. _'This isn't right; it was almost sunset when I came out here.'_ She thought and then her eyes grew wider as she saw a bird demon fly through the sky. _'Definitely not right…'_

She slowly sat up; she could still feel the taste of old magic on her skin. She knew she wasn't in Nigenkai any longer and definitely not Reikai, _'looks like I'm in Makai, just great.' _She sarcastically thought. She stood up and stretched her limbs and started to climb out of the well.

She was greeted with a beautiful landscape; it wasn't tainted with pollution and modern technology. She breathed in a breath of crisp fresh air, _'The air isn't like this in the city.'_ As soon as she was down admiring the foliage her situation suddenly sank in. She was in Demon World. How the hell did she get here?

She then created an invisible barrier around her and the well to mask her power. When she was absolutely positive she was alone she eyed the well again. Who put such a powerful spell on it? It took finesse and power to complete such a task. She tried jumping back into it, but nothing happened. She unleashed a small portion of her power and then tried to create a portal back to Nigenkai, but the well counteracted her magic. _'Someone really powerful did this. There is nothing I can do until I learn what exact spell was used.'_

After some time she gave up, rather she was forced to give up when she heard footsteps and felt powerful auras approaching. Kagome dissembled until she appeared that of an ordinary human female. She hid behind a tree and proceeded to watch the group of male demons approach the well. Kagome knew she had to play it safe; she couldn't release her aura because it would only paint a target on her back. She may be very powerful but she is still alone in this world. _'It's probably for the best if I continue this human charade.'_

"Did you feel that before, Akihiro?" Inuyasha asked the General, "There was a surge of ancient magic; I think it came from this dumb well."

"Yes I did." He answered, "But the magic is stale now, whatever happened has passed."

"Aren't you curious as to what it was?" Hayate asked, "We should look further into this."

Akihiro looked over to his fellow General, "Yes, And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Keh. There is nothing we can do just standing here yapping like a bunch of bitches." Inuyasha said, "Let's just return to the castle, whoever responsible is long gone and there is no scent trail to follow and no witnesses. This trip was pointless."

"Lord Sesshoumaru sent us here to discover what the disturbance was." Hayate said, "Your brother won't be happy if we return with nothing."

"He sent us here on this pansy mission only to waste our time and to make us miserable." Inuyasha exclaimed.

A gentle breeze caressed Kagome, wafting her scent she straight towards the demons. She was so worried about her aura she forgot demons were just as susceptible to scent and didn't mask it completely. The three handsome demons eyed each other. They all detected a sweet scent. It smelled like a delicious concoction of delicate florals, vanilla and sunshine.

"I think we have a witness." Akihiro said with a smile, "And by the smell of it a beautiful one."

Hayate was the first to step forward. With a sly grin he said, "I'll go fetch her." He made his way toward the tree where the scent was the strongest. Kagome could tell from his footsteps he was arrogantly sauntering over towards her. _'Play it cool Kagome, remember to act human.' _

When Kagome meet his gaze of whom she assumed was Hayate she was greeted with a surprised look and then a wide grin. He craned his head to look at his companions. "Look boys, come here. It seems we have a little human in our presence, I know it's been centuries since we lived amongst the humans but I don't recall any looking or smelling like this little doe."

Akihiro and Inuyasha made their way over to their friend. Akihiro eyed Kagome and then smiled, "You are right friend; this little human is as beautiful as any refined demoness, more so even-She looks so soft, and those blue eyes…"

"Keh. A bitch is a bitch. Let's just question her and leave." Inuyasha said

"Aren't you curious as to how a human is in Makai Inuyasha?" Hayate said, "And to leave a little doe like this alone would be cruel, a less honorable demon would have already taken her by now."

"Do you wish to keep her as a pet?" Akihiro chuckled

Kagome was keeping silent, trying to size up these demons without giving them the opportunity to do so to her, but she soon realized that they weren't taking her seriously at all. As soon as she heard the word pet she snapped, "OKAY! Can we stop talking about me like I'm not even here?"

They all raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Well, it seems the little human is a fiery one." Akihiro laughed, "And here I was beginning to think her a mute."

"Well, little huma-" Hayate began

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?" Hayate asked still slightly surprised by her interruption.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She said, "I can write it down for you if you have trouble remembering."

Akihiro was the first to let out a deep laugh, "The doe thinks herself a lion." He said, "It's rather endearing."

"Can we stop acting all giddy?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Just answer our questions bitch."

"I would but I have yet to be asked any!" Kagome retorted

"Well then ka-go-me, what did you witness at this well?" Hayate condescendingly asked

"I don't know! All I know is one moment I am falling in a well then all this blue fuzzy stuff surrounds me and then I wake up in this well and then you freaks show up! Where the hell am I and who the hell are all of you weird people?" Kagome said _'I am very convincing aren't I?'_ "And why do you have fuzzy puppy dog ears?" she shouted as she dramatically pointed to Inuyasha.

It was Hayate this time that let out a loud chuckle. "It seems that this well was used as a portal to Nigenkai." He said through his laughter, "This human must have unfortunately stumbled in. Have all humans grown this amusing and terribly ignorant of demons?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened with anger, "Listen wench yo-" but his speech abruptly stopped when Kagome lunged forward and started to caress his ears. "So cute." Kagome whispered.

The two Generals all but burst into laughter to Inuyasha's dismay. Even though he was seething he couldn't help but purr from her gentle touch which only fueled his companion's laughter even more.

"This settles it. This Kagome will come with us. She is unclaimed and will die or worse by nightfall if we leave her to her own devices." Akihiro said, "Does this bode well with you little Kagome. Do you wish to be protected?"

Kagome mulled over her options and she quickly realized that she had none, she didn't feel any malicious intent from these demons and she really had nowhere else to go, "Yes." She whispered. If they were looking into the situation regarding the well, it was probably best to stay close.

"And what do you think my asshole brother will say to this? We can't just be picking up strays." Inuyasha argued, "Or have you forgotten your 'Lord' absolutely hates humans."

"I forgot about that little detail." Hayate said but after a few moments he replied "It is your right as Prince to choose a vassal to be put under the protection of the Western Lands, your brother would be honor bound to comply."

"How clever." Akihiro warily commented, "But I can only imagine his reaction."

"He will get past it." Hayate said, "I doubt he would put so much energy into being upset over a human. And besides, I think she will break up the monotony of castle life."

'_It's like I'm invisible.' _Kagome thought, "Hey guys! I'm still here!"

"Yes, it definitely won't be boring." Akihiro chuckled, "Let's head west. Lord Sesshoumaru is in for a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are these coverings?" Hayate slyly asked, "They leave so very little to the imagination, they carve out your form, which is lovely, like a second skin."

"They are called jeans and stop twisting a common piece of clothing into sounding so dirty." Kagome exclaimed as she eyed her companions. Akihiro chuckled to himself and lightly shook his head while Inuyasha had a blush creep onto his face.

"Common?" Hayate asked teasingly, "So you and others dress in this fashion often?"

"Can we talk about something else beside me 'lower coverings' please." She chirped.

"Your upper coverings are equally intriguing." Hayate pressed on, "So much of the neck, arms and chest are exposed. You will have to work on your modesty if you will be living in a castle of demons."

"Are you being serious?" Kagome was bewildered and started a mumbling rant, "I'm wearing a tee shirt, jeans and sneakers! Your idea of modesty and the human idea of modesty are so far off! Oh my god! I can't believe this! This is a modest outfit in human standards."

"You mean there are more immodest outfits than this in your world." Hayate asked and then with a mischievous grin, "Did you bring any?"

"I need a break from talking to you." Kagome answered in a deadpan tone

"Hayate, stop making poor Kagome see red."Akihiro laughed, "Let her rest for the remainder of our journey, I'm sure the day's events have tired her."

"Fine. Fine." Hayate laughed, "But I know you were curious about the same things."

Kagome came to learn that her demon companions were very powerful but also were very welcoming and charming. _'Well at least Akihiro is. Inuyasha is a shy grouch and Hayate is a lecher.' _

For the rest of the journey they joked around amongst themselves lightheartedly all the way home, leaving Kagome able to watch them carefully and she deduced they were honorable men.

* * *

The journey home should have taken a mere hour, but it ended up taking most of the day. They slowed their pace dramatically to accommodate Kagome and by the time they reached the castle the sun had already begun to set. They reached the front gates and Kagome surveyed her surroundings, the place was absolutely stunning and pristine; nothing seemed to be out of place.

As she entered the grounds servants, strong soldiers and beautiful courtiers all eyed her suspiciously, it had been centuries since they had laid eyes upon a human and none believed one could ever step foot in Makai.

An even more outrageous notion was that a human was being allowed to step foot in the house of Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew the whispers she heard as she passed were undeniably about her and she knew that they weren't kind words and some were even lecherous. _'Great, I stick out like a sore thumb.'_

She followed her companions who seemed to be heading in the direction of a very powerful aura. She had to stifle a gasp, she could feel his youki from here and it was nearly smothering her, it was so powerful. _'I have to keep my powers in check, I can't slip up, I can't let my power react to his.'_ They reached an unassuming door and Akihiro knocked gently and waited until they heard a beautifully deep masculine voice say "Enter."

Kagome didn't really know what to expect when she entered the room; but she wasn't prepared for the stunningly handsome and imposing demon before her. His stare alone could make you tremble, never mind his aura.

Kagome could feel that stare upon her and his silence did nothing to settle her nerves, _'why am I so nervous? It's probably bet to keep my mouth shut…'_ After several minutes he let out a barely audible "hn." And continued with whatever documents held his attentions previously.

Akihiro was the first to speak, "My Lord, we discovered that a well is being used as a portal to Nigenkai. This is Kagome; she fell through the well and is unable to return. Whoever cast this magic is long gone and there was no apparent evidence." Sesshoumaru continued to write while Akihiro was talking and several minutes later he finally responded. "And you felt the need to bring it here? A filthy human? You should have just killed it. Dispose of her."

"She clearly is anything but filthy, she is stunning." Hayate said, "…my Lord." He scratched his head nervously hoping Lord Sesshoumaru would overlook his outspoken tongue.

"Feh, so what she smells good and she's pretty. Can't we just call it a night already?" Inuyasha complained, "Besides, she's my vassal or whatever."

"…excuse me?" Sesshoumaru responded, "And tell me little brother whose idea it was because you are clearly too dimwitted to come up with this ruse yourself."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Hayate was about to admit it when he was interrupted by Kagome who nervously said in a rush, "It was mine. I heard them call Inuyasha 'prince' and suggested the idea. I begged them, please don't punish them."

Sesshoumaru could smell the blatant lie on her. _'hn. She's honorable.'_ "Put her in the East wing, she is your responsibility Inuyasha. We will keep an eye on this well…and Hayate you will be responsible for assessing the new soldiers at dawn tomorrow as well as training them. Now leave."

* * *

"Kagome," Hayate said quietly as they showed her to her room, "Even though the sentiment is appreciated, you shouldn't have done that…"

"Done what?" She asked

"Taken the blame idiot, even I could smell that lie on you." Inuyasha said, "You are lucky my asshole brother did not execute you right there."

"He would have killed me over a little white lie?" Kagome exasperated, "How monstrous is he?!"

"Watch your tongue, the walls have ears." Akihiro whispered, "And I wouldn't underestimate your brother that much Inuyasha, despite his distaste for humans, Lord Sesshoumaru is an honorable man. He respects others who have honor; I bet he was surprised to find a human with such a trait."

"It's not like I fell on a sword for anyone guys." Kagome exclaimed, "…wait…you guys can…you are like living lie detectors?"

Hayate laughed, "To a degree, carefully constructed lies with half truths are harder to detect and when one delivers a lie with conviction in their heart then it's nearly impossible to tell."

"Oh…" _I guess I am going to have to be really careful_, "You know Hayate, you shouldn't feel too appreciative." Kagome slyly said

"And why is that little Kagome." Hayate asked

"Because I clearly didn't have 'conviction in my heart' if even Inuyasha could tell I was lying." Kagome laughed

"She's going be trouble, I can tell already…" Inuyasha mumbled while Hayate and Akihiro were chuckling lightly.

"And this is your room." Akihiro announced when they reached the East wing. Hayate open the door to reveal a large room with a beautiful view and refined and delicate decorations that clearly was geared towards a woman.

"You have everything you need here." Hayate said, "In that door to your left should be a closet filled with clothing…more suitable clothing…"

"Don't start that again…"Kagome groaned

"Dinner will be in three hours."Inuyasha grumbled

"I'll fetch a maid to help you into proper dress." Akihiro said, "And then she will escort you to the dining hall."

"Sounds good." Kagome said, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Until then little Kagome." Hayate smiled and then they excited her quarters to what she could only assume was to prepare for dinner themselves.

She was taking in her surroundings and admiring her room until she hears a light swoosh coming from the bottom of the door. She looked down to see a small parchment. She opened the letter

_Human,_

_Assuming you can read, you will meet in my study post dinner to discuss the day's events. I would advise that lie be your last._

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

Kagome paled, "I just lost my appetite…"


End file.
